A Heart Full Of Affliction
by GreekMythologyFreak12
Summary: Percy Jackson is abused by his stepfather for over two years now. To get rid of the pain, he cuts himself. His friends doesn't know about his life at home, and Percy would like to keep it that way. But of course, there is the curious girl by the name of Annabeth Chase who gets suspicious. When Annabeth enters his life; Percy's world is turned upside down for the worst. REWRITE.
1. Chapter 1

**It's true my stepfather abused me and didn't love and protect me the way he should have, and at times it seemed no one would ever help me and it would never end. But God always had a plan for my life, and He has redeemed me. -Joyce Meyer**

* * *

**PERCY'S POV**

_I grabbed my sharp blade from my nightstand, and I pushed the sleeves of my shirt upward to reveal a whole bunch of white scars I had previously cut days before. I stared at them in wonder, remembering that each scar had a beautiful story behind them._

_My blade hovered over my arm for just a moment, before I took a deep breath. I slowly, but cautiously, placed it over my cool skin, before I started to run it over my arm. I gritted my teeth, feeling the pain overwhelm me. The blade immediately clattered to the floor, and I grabbed the part of my arm where I had just cut, and I closed my eyes, moaning in pain._

_What seemed like forever, I opened my eyes, and I realized my arm was turning white. I was squeezing it too hard. I let go all of a sudden, and I felt blood trickle down my arm, and splash onto the floor. I knew I had to examine my injury now or later, so I turned my arm over, inspecting it._

_It was much worse that I would have thought it would be. There was a slight dark line that wasn't there before, and I watched the blood come in contact with my skin. I stared, fascinated, as it rolled down my arm before splashing onto the floor once again._

_This was the taste of my life._

I opened my eyes, and almost immediately, a huge pain crossed over my eyes. I yelped, closing my eyes once again. Once the pain had subsided, I opened my eyes more slowly this time, and thankfully no pain came to me again. I squinted in the light, as I take in my surroundings.

There was a small bed in the corner, and the blankets were hanging halfway over the edge of the bed, threatening to fall. My eyes ran over to the other side of the room where my nightstand stood. There was absolutely nothing on top of it except for a box of blades I had kept over a year now.

It has been almost 2 years since I have started cutting. My mother was dead, and now my stepfather, Gabe had started to take care of me. But I wouldn't say that he took care of me in a positive way. Ever since my mother's death marked my life in a terrible way, my stepfather had started to be a little bit more rough with me. Each night when I come home from school, I would receive a good beating for no such reason. I remember screaming and pleading for him to stop, but all Gabe did was shake his head and laugh.

That's when the cutting comes in.

I needed the pain to hurt myself, to relieve myself, to give me a taste of pure freedom. I would never forget the first time I had started to cut myself. I was just fifteen, and I had received a huge beating, because I had brought Gabe the wrong brand of beer he had wanted.

I limped into my room, and I spotted in the corner, something glinting from the sunlight which was pouring into my room from the drapes that were slightly open. I stride across the room with such difficulty, I thought I was going to faint from the pain. I reached down, and my hand grasped on the metal. I winced, and let go of it.

Instantly, blood flowed from my fingers. The pain was incredible, but for once, it felt like I had needed it. Something to escape from my life. To escape from my problems. To escape from Gabe.

Ever since then, I have been cutting myself. I would cover myself up by wearing long sleeves or a hoodie. I didn't want anyone to be suspicious. It was bad enough to have a stepfather who would physically and emotionally abuse me. I don't want other kids to laugh at me, whispering behind my back of what a loser I am.

I shook my head, erasing the past from my mind. I used my arms to get up from the floor, and I winced, feeling a huge pain coming from my arm. I gritted my teeth, and once I finally got up, I checked my watch to see what time it was.

My eyes widened as I realized I was going to be late for school if I don't get going. I walked toward my dresser, and I grabbed a concealer from my draw. I twisted the cap, and it popped open. I dug my fingers inside, trying to find any last remnants of the cream, and when I took my fingers out, barely any cream was covered onto my fingers.

I sighed, as I started to spread it over my cut. I was running out of cream, and I needed to go to the store after school today. I remembered I didn't have any money in my pockets, and I knew I had to ask Gabe. The last time I had asked him for money, he almost killed me.

After I finished spreading concealer onto my arms, I grabbed my backpack from the corner of my room.

I exited my room, and walked down the corridor as softly as I can. I didn't want to wake Gabe up again. I already learned my mistake from last time.

I crept downstairs, making my footsteps go as light as a feather. I entered the living room, and almost at the same exact time, a foul smell wafted towards me. I crinkled my nose, trying to get rid of that smell. It was the worst scent I had ever smelled before. And I knew where it was coming from.

Gabe.

He was lying on the couch, his mouth parted slightly open, and drool dribbled out from the corners of his mouth. His black hair was messily unmade, as usual, and his feet were hanging off of the couch. His chubby hand was grasping onto a bottle of beer, but it looked like his fingers were loosening, and the bottle was going to drop any second.

As for the rest of the room, it was much worse than Gabe himself.

The TV was blaring ESPN, and bottles of beer littered all around the room, making it difficult for me to go pass Gabe without making any noise. The brown walls all around me, well, the brown paint was peeling off, making the room look much uglier than before.

As I stepped aside the bottles, making my way towards the front door, I accidentally stepped on the corner of one of the bottles, making it crack slightly. I froze, my eyes running towards Gabe. I detected any movement, hoping my fears weren't confirmed, but thankfully, all Gabe did was snore even louder.

I held my breath in, and this time, I felt my eyes scanning all around the floor, definitely to not make the same exact mistake once again. This time he didn't wake up, but the next time if I repeated that mistake... I shake my head, dissipating that thought instantly from my mind.

Once I've gotten past Gabe, I walked towards the front door, relief spreading over me like a warm blanket.

_I did it, I did it, I've gotten past Gabe without waking him-_

Without me noticing, my foot walked over a bottle of beer. The whole bottle smashed, creating a huge catastrophe to erupt in the quiet house. The relief I had a moment ago, disappeared just like that. For just a moment, I strained my ears to detect any sound.

When no sound came from Gabe, I let out a breath, sighing heavily. Thank the gods he didn't wake-

"Where do you think you're going?"

My blood ran cold.

**ANNABETH'S POV**

I entered Mrs. Dodd's classroom, and I quietly took my seat in the back of the classroom. I placed my backpack on the floor right next to me, and I unzipped it, taking out my math books that I will need for this class. As I place them on the desk, out of the corner of my eyes, I saw three other students enter the classroom.

I instantly recognized them. The girl with the black spiky hair and electric blue eyes, her name was Thalia Grace. She always seems to be one of those rock star girls, with an electric guitar and everything.

Right next to her, was her cousin Nico di Angelo. His black bangs were covering his eyes, and his face was very pale, as if he came from the dead of the unknown. He has this glare which would scare a lot of people out of their wits, but sometimes I would catch something flicker on his face. I knew what it was though. It was pain. Ever since Nico received the news that his sister had died in the car crash, he has never been the same again. He used to be this fun and loving kid, with energy bubbling inside him all the time, but now it seemed that all the energy he had before had dissipated in an instant.

The other student who was crippled, using crutches to help himself walk, his name was Grover Underwood. He was always nice but he would always get bullied just because he was crippled, but Thalia and Nico stand up for him.

Okay, so you're probably wondering how I know those students, even though I have never developed a friendship with them. You see, they all have the same classes with me (pretty bizarre right?), and they always sit by me. They also cast attention from themselves by always getting in trouble with the teacher. Almost everyone knows who they are.

"Hey, have you seen Percy?" Thalia asked curiously, taking a seat a few desks away from me. Her voice was loud enough for me to overhear their conversation.

Nico shrugged. "I haven't seen him lately." he muttered, sitting down right next to her.

"Maybe he's sick!" Grover suggested, placing his crutches on the wall right next to him.

"I don't know, maybe he decided to ditch school today." Thalia clarified.

"I doubt that," Grover says, taking out his pencil bag. He unzipped it, and dug inside for a sharpened pencil. He grabs a hold of something, and he pulled the pencil out of his bag. Next, he worked on searching for his eraser. "He just doesn't seem like the guy to ditch school, unlike you."

Thalia rolled her eyes, watching Grover with her steel blue eyes. "Yeah right," she scoffed. "I do _not_ ditch school."

"Grover is right, actually. You do skip school a lot." Nico pointed out, after being silent for a few moments.

Thalia turned towards Nico to chime in with a retort, but the bell ranged, signaling first period has started.

Swarm of students hurried back to their seats, hoping to not be caught by Mrs. Dodd's.

Mrs. Dodd's was a... very interesting lady, you might say. She teaches Math and she has eyes like a hawk, so if any misleading stuff has occurred in class, Mrs. Dodd's would know instantly who has done it. She is one of the most hated teachers in the school. No one wanted to get in trouble by her. There were rumors saying that one time, there was this student who accidentally arrived late for her class, and the student had received a punishment. But the weird thing was, the student had never returned to school again.

Mrs. Dodd's stride into the classroom, and all the students' hushed voices quieted down by her glare.

"Alright everyone, listen up," she announces, her eyes scanning each and every student occupied in the classroom. "Today, we are going to review probability once again,"

Everyone groaned, but quickly it returned back to silence when Mrs. Dodd's cleared her throat. "Anyways," she continues, turning her back towards us. She opened a yellow folder and took out a stack of worksheets which made a few students muttered underneath their breath. "You all are going to be in pairs with your partners, and today, just for today, I will let you all pick your partners."

There was a murmur of excitement between the students, before they set off to find a partner.

I sighed, knowing that I will be working by myself once again.

Things just never change.

* * *

**Alright, so everyone can agree that the first chapter is nothing like the first chapter of my previous story. Anyway, I decided to make a few changes in this story, and I hope you like the changes I had made. **

**I totally didn't have this chapter ready by last week, which I am terribly sorry for, but if you can all give me any ideas, that would be wonderful. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I had enjoyed typing it up. **

**Reviews are welcomed. **

**~GreekMythologyFreak12**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's true my stepfather abused me and didn't love and protect me the way he should have, and at times it seemed no one would ever help me and it would never end. But God always had a plan for my life, and He has redeemed me. -Joyce Meyer**

* * *

**PERCY'S POV**

I gulped, turning around to face Gabe.

His eyes were in tiny slits, suspicion glazing over his face. He had finally gotten out of his couch, and he now stood before me, glaring with so much rage, his face has turned the color purple.

"Where do you think you're going?" he repeated, taking a step towards me.

I made a little squeak, backing up before my back hit the front door with a little thud. "I... I-" I tried to speak, but it seemed like my voice abandoned me. My palms started to sweat, and I rubbed it off by wiping it on my jeans.

"I said," Gabe growled, his fists clenching by his side. "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?"

His loud voice echoed in the empty house, and I flinched, knowing if I don't answer soon, I am most likely going to be a shish-kebob.

"I was just going to school," I mumbled, my eyes instantly dodging his face, knowing he was really furious. There was a moment of silence, before he spoke again.

"Do you think I will buy your story? I know you are trying to run away again!"

My eyes widened, as I shake my head as fast as I could. I remembered the last time I had tried to run away. I was only 12 that time...

_My feet pounded on the sidewalk, as I ran down the street, breathing heavily. I looked over my shoulder and I sighed in relief when I didn't saw Gabe following my trail. _

_It was already dark outside, the moon casting a dark shadow over me. I heard birds chirping in the distance, and the trees were looming over me in a creepy way. The wind howled, running through my hair continuously. _

_I wrapped my jacket tighter around me, as I slowed down to a walk. _

_I felt a smile slowly tugging onto my face. I finally did it. I finally escaped from Gabe after a few long miserable years. _

_I started to scan my surroundings, but I didn't know where I was. There were houses lining up and down the streets, and everything was quiet, too quiet... I turned a corner, and found myself staring in shock at the scene in front of me. _

_It was a park, but a tiny one. There were swing sets in the corner of the park right next to the tree. There seemed to be a sandbox a couple of feet away from the swings, but the bucket and the shovel were stuck into the sand, as if some kids left it there intentionally. The wind whistled once again, and I shivered, hugging myself. I took a step forward, before something caught my eye. _

_I turned towards the swing sets instantly, and my eyes widened in horror. There, sitting on one of the swings, was Gabe. He was watching me with a creepy smile plastered on his face. Half of his butt was hanging off of the swing, because it couldn't all fit in. He was just too big. _

_He wiggled himself out of the swing, before his feet slammed onto the group with a huge thud. He started walking towards me, an evil glint flashing in his eyes. "Do you actually think you could run away from me?" _

_I didn't dare say a single word. I just watched him, terrified, as he got closer to me as the seconds ticked by very slowly. I was about to make a run for it, when Gabe lunged at me, grabbing me by the hem of my shirt. _

_He lifted me up, as I struggled from his strong grip. _

_"You can never run away from me. I will always find you!" _

_That was his last words, before I saw his fist coming straight towards me. _

_And then I blacked out. _

"Please don't hurt me!" I whimpered, as the flashback erased instantly from my mind, bringing me back to the present.

Gabe froze, still staring at me with his tiny black eyes. "And why wouldn't I?" he asked calmly, as if abusing a 17 year old is a normal thing to do. As I try to find a reasonable answer, I noticed that he was now a foot away from me.

"Because... I have to go to school," I say quickly, as the words tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them. "And if you hurt me, everyone will see the bruises on my face and arms. They are most likely going to ask questions, and I have to give in. Then you would be sent to jail, and you would never touch a finger on me again. Is that what you want?"

Gabe pondered this for a moment. His eyebrows were scrunched together, before he came to a conclusion. I knew that either way, I had won this argument. "Fine," he hissed. "But you better come home exactly Four o'clock. You hear me?"

I nodded subtly, not trusting myself to say another word. I felt relieved, knowing that today might not be the day I would get a beating.

But that wasn't what Gabe had in mind though.

**ANNABETH'S POV**

The first few classes was a drag.

I listened to the teachers, took notes in my journal, completed my work, and in return, I received homework. I was extremely excited when I entered the doors of the cafeteria. I could mostly likely get a jumpstart on my homework.

As I pondered this excitedly, I scanned the cafeteria searching for where I was going to sit today. I spotted a seat in the corner of the cafeteria, and I trudged towards it, my hand touching protectively towards the strap of my backpack.

As I walked past a table, I heard a girl snicker. My heads snapped towards the voice in an instant. "Oh my gods, my brother wears the same exact shoes like you, Chase. And he is twelve."

I sighed, recognizing the voice in an instant.

Drew Tanaka.

She has a reputation here at Goode. Get on her bad side, and you wished you were never born. Drew is a cheerleader here at Goode. She hangs around with the football players, and her two friends, Julia and Maya, follows her all around like a lost puppy. Drew and I hated each other from the start, because of a misunderstanding...

Drew was sitting next to Julia and Maya, who were chuckling appreciatively at Drew's words. I eyed her warily, but Drew smirked at me, before flipping her hair and turning towards her friends to talk about something else.

I gritted my teeth, and I stomped towards the corner of the cafeteria, before taking a seat.

As I unzipped my bag, taking out my math folder, I noticed something from the corner of my eyes. I raised my head questioningly, and I noticed Percy Jackson entering the cafeteria.

Percy Jackson was a really weird student, if you ask me. He has a lot of friends, but he seems to be getting tired each day. His face got even more paler if that's even possible, and his clothes were now drooping over his body as if he was wearing rags. I never really had spoken to him, but he sits in front of me in math.

A sudden thought entered my mind.

Wait a second... Percy wasn't here in math today, was he?

_"Hey, have you seen Percy?"_

_"I haven't seen him lately."_

_"Maybe he's sick!"_

_"I don't know, maybe he decided to ditch school today."_

The previous conversation I heard in math between Thalia, Nico, and Grover rolled into my mind with a sudden start. He _wasn't _in math today, but he couldn't ditch school. Grover is his best friend, he knows a lot about Percy. He would know if Percy ditched school today, but it seems like Percy didn't.

I watched intently as Percy studied the cafeteria, searching for his friends. His eyes lit up when he found them sitting in the other side of the cafeteria. I watched him walk towards his friends, who all looked up and smiled at him. As he sat down, they started to ask questions, and Percy laughed, replying to what Thalia had asked. I felt a pang of envy run through my body over and over again.

I never had friends like Percy has. He must be a really lucky kid. I wished I had a life like that.

My stomach rumbled, breaking me out of my reverie. I made sure the lunch line was shorter than it was a few minutes ago, before I got up from my seat. I dug deep into my pocket, finding a twenty dollar bill crumbled up. I took it out, and I strolled towards the lunch line, not bothering to watch where I was going.

And then the next thing I knew, I was pushed by a brunt force.

**PERCY'S POV**

"Where were you?"

"You had me worried, Percy! I thought you ditched school."

"But I told Thalia you wouldn't ditch school, and, of course, she didn't listen."

"Shut up and eat your enchiladas, goat boy."

"I am not a goat!"

That was the conversation that greeted me, when I sat down in my usual spot. Grover sat right next to me, Thalia sat on the other side, and Nico was sitting in front of me, avoiding my eyes.

"Nice to see you all too," I remarked sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Oh, I am sorry. Let's start this over. 'Percy, where the hell have you been?'" Thalia glared at me, crossing her arms.

I laughed at her expression, before I made up an excuse I had worked out earlier today. "I overslept this morning, and I woke up about an hour ago. I was literally going crazy when I saw what time it was." I explained to them. I felt slightly guilty lying to my friends, but it was for the best.

"I knew you didn't ditch school today!" Grover grinned, clapping me on the back. I flinched for a moment, and concerned flashed across his face in an instant. "What's wrong Percy? Did I do something wrong?"

I shake my head, muttering, "I'll be right back. I am going to get lunch from the lunch line."

Before Thalia or Grover could stop me, I got to my feet and turned around, spotting the lunch line. It was extremely short, which I am so grateful for. As I weaved in-between the tables and the students, I wasn't watching where I was going.

I bumped into a blonde girl and I heard her yelp, as she lost her footing. She almost crashed to the floor, but I grabbed her arm without thinking, and I hauled her up. She brushed her bangs out of her face, and she stared at me with a bewildered look. "I am so sorry," I apologized. "I didn't watch where I was going and-"

"It was mainly my fault too," she says, her voice almost like a whisper. I had to lean in to hear the rest of her sentence. "I wasn't watching where I was going either."

My eyes widened in realization, recognizing her from my math class. "Hey, aren't you that girl who always sits right behind me in math?"

She seems to be a little peeved off when I called her 'that girl'. "Yes I am," she snaps, taking me back in surprise. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to go and buy lunch." She motioned me to move out of the way, before stalking off towards the lunch line.

I stared at her retreating figure dumbfounded, before I hurried after her, not wanting the line to grow long again.

* * *

**Wow, another update. I guess I am keeping my promises like I said so. **

**Did you like the second chapter? Was it better than the first? What do you think is going to happen in the next chapter?**

**Reviews are welcomed. **

**~GreekMythologyFreak12**


End file.
